


Domestic Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Phantom finds Darcey cleaning. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Angel

The Phantom rises alone, finding her Angel already at the sink, washing up. The woman is not yet fully dressed, she is in a poloneck and panties, and Phantom laughs as she moves to wrap her arms around her, she, herself, is not fully dressed, she has only pajama pants on and yet... she doesn't care. Darcey sighs, leaning back against her and she smiles, kissing her neck softly. 

"Good morning darling."

"Phantom..."

Darcey finishes her washing-up, turns to look up at her Phantom, her touch light against her Phantom's cheek even as the Phantom kisses her, lightly. 

"You saved my life..."

"I love you."

Phantom's voice is low, and tender. 

"I love you... my Angel."


End file.
